


Dex or Dare

by poindexters



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Derek "Nursey" Nurse is Unchill, First Kiss, M/M, Truth or Dare, consent is cool bruh, he's literally always unchill whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poindexters/pseuds/poindexters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Samwell Men's Hockey team find themselves on one of their longest roadies yet, Holster decides to make things interesting with a game of truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dex or Dare

Holster was hardly intimidating when he was sitting cross-legged in the back row of a rental bus, pink footy pajamas keeping him warm, but something mischievous in his eyes told Nursey to be afraid. Very afraid. 

The team was on one of their longer roadies when Holster suggested the game. Surprisingly enough, nearly everyone had wanted to play. 

Truth of dare was usually reserved for the few poor souls sitting in the aftermath of a kegster, groggy and drunk, too tired to clean up but too awake to fall asleep. A rental bus was hardly the optimal location, but they formed a semicircle around the back of the bus and it would have to do.

"Truth or dare..." Holster began. His gaze passed from person to person, hovering only a second on Nursey before...

“Chowder… Which will it be, shark boy?"

"Oh, wow, okay truth," Chowder said. 

"If you could fight any animal, which animal would y-"

"Penguin," Chowder cut him off. 

"But that would be such an easy fi-" 

"Penguin." If Nursey hadn't known better he could've sworn the wrath of God reflected in Chowder's eyes. Bitty hummed fondly and patted Holster on the leg. His smile was bright but his expression said  _Do you really wanna die today?_ Holster Shrugged.

"Which one of y'all wanna go next?" Bitty chimed. 

"The rules of the game state that the person who was asked last gets to choose next," Ransom said, decked out in blue footy pajamas to match his fellow d-man. Everyone turned to Chowder. He was staring into the distance, brow furrowed and mouth set.

"Chowder?" Bitty waved a hand in front of the goalie's face. He didn't blink.

"Maybe someone else should take his turn for now... wait for him to stop doing whatever  _that,"_ Shitty gestured to Chowder, "is." 

"I guess I'll take one for the team and ask again," Holster said. "Any objections?" 

Nursey went to open his mouth.

"No? Cool! Eenie, meenie, miny, mo, catch a tadpole by the toe, if he hollers let 'em go, eenie, meenie, miny... Nursey!" 

"Alright," Nursey sighed, "truth." 

"Hmm, I'm sorry sir but we seem to have run out of truths. In fact, that young man covered in Sharks’ gear over yonder just purchased the very last one."

"Can you check in the back?" Nursey said. He was exhausted, and if it came down to it, could he really bring himself to flirt with the 60-year-old bus driver, moon an unsuspecting hitch hiker, or do whatever heinous act was currently brewing in Holster's mind? Probably not. Maybe he would be dared to sit there quietly and watch the rest of the game without actually participating. That would be chill, but it was all wishful thinking. 

"Ransom, my lovely sales assistant, would you mind checking in the back?" Holster asked. Ransom opened the nearest window and stuck his head out before returning to the group.

"Sorry Holster, my beautiful bro of a boss, it seems we're completely out of stock," Ransom said, displaying his empty hands. 

"Fine, whatever, just dare me," Nursey leaned back against his armrest, opening his water bottle and spraying it into his mouth. 

"If you insist," Holster said. The bus was silent save for Jack and Lardo's rhythmic snoring. Lardo had fallen asleep on Jack's lap, and he refused to get up for truth and dare smiled softly. Jack must have dozed off soon after.

"I dare you to kiss Poindexter," Holster said.

Nursey coughed, shooting water out of his nose. "What?" He shot back, incredulous. 

"Poindexter. Pucker up, Nurse," Holster said. His smile could've been described as boyish, maybe even cute, if he weren’t sentencing Nursey to death. 

"He's asleep! I can't kiss him without consent, I don't do that shit.” 

"Just wake him up," Holster said with a knowing look.

"What's the ultimatum?" 

Holster thought for a second. "Haus toilet. You gotta clean it for the next three years." 

"You're insane," Nursey said. After a moment, he got up and began moving towards the front of the bus. The rest of the team followed like an entourage.

Dex was fast asleep a couple of rows behind Jack and Lardo. His temple was pressed against the glass, and a travel pillow was tucked snugly around his neck. Nursey's heart nearly stopped. The lines of Dex's face were softened in sleep, and he looked practically angelic in the light of the setting sun. Holster couldn’t have known. He and Ransom were about as oblivious as ever, there was no way they could have had an _idea_. Nursey wasn't one for bottling his feeling, but Dex was something else. He'd never met anyone quite like him, and for once in his life he knew this was more than just a crush.

"Well?" Holster nudged. 

He also knew Dex didn't feel the same way. 

"Gimme a second," Nursey said. He slid into the seat next to him, turned so he was facing Dex. He leaned forward, slipping a hand behind his neck, letting his fingers graze over his short red hair.

"Hey Dex," he whispered against his jaw line. Dex mumbled something unintelligible, his eyes fluttering momentarily.  

"Dex… baby… I'm going to kiss you now. Is that okay?" Nursey spoke softly. This wasn't how he wanted their first kiss to go. He imagined Dex sitting up and telling him to fuck off, maybe even throwing a punch or two, but instead Dex let his eyes drift open, and catching Nursey's gaze with his own, he said: "Okay." 

They were so close Nursey could feel Dex's breathe on his skin, palpable and sweet. He could see the evening sun splayed through his ginger eyelashes, and the warm catch of his amber eyes. Like this he could almost forget they weren't alone. 

"Okay," Nursey said, leaning down and pressing their lips together, tasting the curve of Dex's mouth for the first time. Dex smiled against the kiss, pressing back a little harder and forcing Nursey’s lips further open with his tongue. Nursey lit up.

After what felt like no time at all, Dex pulled back, and leaned his forehead against Nursey's. Behind them, Ransom and Holster fist bumped. Chowder looked like he was about to cry; more out of happiness than sadness, but it was always a little hard to tell. 

"Nursey," Dex smiled, fire in his eyes, "Why is the whole goddamn team staring at us?"

"Oh, uh, funny story," Nursey laughed before leaning in and kissing Dex again. He had a feeling he wouldn't be allowed to do that again for quite some time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to my pal Carissa (ughvenger.tumblr.com) for offering to be my editor!! If this sounds 1000% better than the rest of my writing, they're the reason why.


End file.
